


Come Inside

by myheroaizawa



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Self Insert, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroaizawa/pseuds/myheroaizawa
Summary: Beetlejuice had had a hard enough time masturbating when he was a newcomer to the Maitlands-Deetz household, but now with an angel added to the mix, he had an even bigger problem.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah
> 
> find me on rhodochrosite-love on tumblr. yell at me to finish this

With 5 other people living/afterliving in the house, sometimes he felt like he couldn’t breathe (contrary to popular belief), but most of the time it didn’t matter because he begrudgingly adored them all… But this etherial being that showed up out of nowhere had proved to be quite a problem.

And yes, he had warmed up to her. Treated her like an equal and showed her what real fun was, but the fact that she had this hot little mouth and delicate little hands did not help his boners in the slightest. Well, you could say it helped his boners, but it didn’t help him.

So one day, when he was alone in his room, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander over to the little cherubim. He loved the way she moved; like water down a river (something that he could never hold). Sometimes when she bent over for something she wiggled her ass if she was down for too long, which drove him up the wall. That ass deserves to be spanked.  
He wanted to kiss her, touch her, fuck her, finger her, taste her-- anything. Before Beetlejuice knew it, he had a hand on his cock, stroking it rough and fast.

“Fuck… Fuck, that’s it…” He moaned, rubbing a thumb over the head of it as he felt himself get closer and closer to the end. He imagined the Angel bent over for him, presenting her perfect pussy so he could shove it so deep inside of her, using her to his heart’s content then--

“Beetlejuice?” Adellum called from the other side of the door. FUCK! Beetlejuice jumped in surprise, his hair flushing to a very saturated pink as he practically stuffed his dick back in his pants, “UH-- Y-Yeah?!” He yelled back, embarrassed out of his mind. Adellum didn’t seem to notce his demeanor-- Or if she did, she didn’t say anything. “Lydia wants to go bug hunting for a school project… Do you want to go?” 

The demon panted quietly, still coming down from his near-orgasm, “I, uh,” He started again, “yeah, just give me a few minutes! I’m uh…” The demon gulped, “I’m a little busy!”

On the other side of the door, she was flushed completely. She could practically taste the arousal in the room as she stood there, the only part she was embarrassed about was how bad she wanted to be in there, too. 

“Alright!” She put on a smile, her thighs clenched together as she tried to stop herself from dripping everywhere. “T-Take your time.. She’ll be outside!” God, why was she throbbing so much? Surely, she wasn’t that desperate, right?

After a moment of rutting against the fabric of his pants, he smelt it-- The distinct smell of somebody elses slick… right on the other side of the door. No, he thought, it couldn’t be her… But I’ve never smelt anyone else like that…

Taking another whiff, he smelt it better. It was like a breath of fresh air after being in a hot car for too long. It was delicious. The fact that it was still there meant that Adellum was still there, and the holy being of light wanted to listen in. The realization hit him and his prick like a freight train, the edging from before replaced with a newfound glee. 

Getting up, he let his pants stay unbuttoned as he opened the door to find a squirming Adellum, flushed blue and looking up at him with panic set in her eyes. With a smirk, he began to tease her.

“Whatcha still doin’ here, angelcakes?” He purred, “you want somethin’?” 

The Angel felt her pussy throb at the notion. By god, did she want something. More slick dripped onto her panties as she responded, “ah… no! N-Nothing, Beetlejuice… I was. Just leaving!” She blinked rapidly, putting on her best polite smile. 

It turned into a frown when Beetlejuice laughed in her face. He wiped a tear from his eye, then let the same finger come closer to her and lift her chin, “you’re so cute when you lie, babes… You can just ask, ya know.” 

Her lips pressed into a lin line, she gulped, her nipples hardening as she became more and more turned on. Inhaling sharply, Beetlejuice licked his lips as he eyed every part of her face, ending on her eyes. “You wanna come in? Lydia can wait a few more minutes… or 30.”

Adellum whimpered, letting herself walk inside.


	2. O///O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get down to it hell yeah... except they dont go all the way and they talk a lil about adellums abusive past

Adellum walked inside Beetlejuice's bedroom and felt a mix of emotions... Horny was definitely one of them. The others were panic, frightened, and a combination of the two. She stood in the middle of the room as he closed and locked the door, her fingers twitching as he came closer to her.

 _Oh yeah, this is a dream come_ true... He thought to himself, pressing himself against her back and bringing his head to rest in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He spoke as he let his hands roam over her hips, "you ready for this demon cock, sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear, drooling as he smirked. Adellum stood there shaking, eyes wide and lips pressed into a thin line, trying to breathe through the silence

"Uh," Beetlejuice sputtered out, leaning away from her but keeping his hands on her waist. He didn't understand what was happening, maybe he should schmooze it up some more? He came in closer and kissed her neck, licking at her as his hips came forward and grinded against her, cock pressed against her ass...

Feeling Beetlejuice caressing her, the Angel's mind stopped. Her hands came up to cover her mouth and close her eyes tight shut, giving out a little squeak when he sucked at a sensitive spot on her nape. At the sound, the Demon moved and found himself hugging her from behind, purring into her ear. "You don't hafta be quiet for me... I wanna make you cry, little cheru-"

"STOP!" She yelped, hands flying from her as she did. Beetlejuice immediately leaned away, panic written all over his face as she turned to see it, regret and guilt filling her to the brim. "S.... Stop, I-I'm sorry-" "No! Don't be! Yer fine, if you don't wanna then-" "No! I-I... I do want this, but--" 

Adellum looked at the ground, tears welling up as her hands twiddled with each other. Beetlejuice saw her lip wobbling and confusion and concern took the place of any lust he felt, coming forward some to take her hands in his, noticing her flinch before holding her paws in his. "You wanna sit down?" He offered, making her nod and follow his lead.  
  


When they took their places on the bed, she kept her hands in his and sat hunched over while he looked her over, brow furrowing as he thought for a moment. Adellum fidgeted and twitched as the seconds ticked by, making her anxious... When she was in her deepest thoughts, Beetlejuice spoke. "Did something happen to you?" He asked, making her wince and shakily nod. "Okay... Do you wanna talk about it?" She pressed her lips into a line again and tried to blink the tears away, nodding again. He squeezed her hands and nodded to her, shutting up.

She took a couple of deep breaths before speaking up, "around... 1000 or so years ago, I knew this guy," she began, "he was terrifying. He was a bad person but I thought I belonged with him... It's why I had rebelled from Heaven, to be different. A-And..." She trembled next to the Demon, making him scoot closer to her and resting their hands on his thigh. 

"He-He was okay, he could be nice... We had fun together!" She sniffled, "he was a goofball and really gross, but... I pissed off an Angel. Someone who could smite me in an instant and he got ahold of Anahel-" Even the name made her clench up, trembling more now and beginning to hyperventilate. 

"Woah! Babes, don't-- You're okay, you're here, you're not with any of those guys..." Beetlejuice brought her hands to his sides before wrapping his arms around her for a hug, "you're here, you're with all of us, and we love ya. Yer..." He sighed, bringing her closer now. "Yer beautiful and... precious to me." His hair's greens were quickly replaced with shocking pinks, a light blush adorning his cheeks as one of his hands rubbed her back.

On Adellum's side, she was still shaking but his voice was like a lifeline, his words bringing her out of her stupor and blush a bright blue. Her small body leaned onto him, holding him close to her. "Thank you..." She replied in a small voice, weakly purring into his chest, making him reciprocate and purr as well, his sounding like thunder.

The warmth and calm that he provided made her smile, pulling away a bit and wipe her face and look up at him. "You think I'm precious?" His pink hair went neon as he sputtered, "wh-! Well, uh, DUH! Like, who would deny it anyway?! You got this cute lil' face and tiny hands and yer funny an-!" She shut him up with a small _peck!_ To the lips, making him shut up. She pulled away a bit, staring at each other now as the mood suddenly shifted, an undeniable lust birthing between them. Beetlejuice and Adellum moved to hold each other in the same instant and come together for a sensual kiss, their minds practically intertwined.

Adellum held his face in her hands as Beetlejuice let his big paws hold her waist, bringing her up to sit on his lap comfortably as he kissed her breathless. She ground down against him, chasing her very own pleasure for the first time in thousands of years as he palmed at her sides, paws moving up to press against her breasts and making her moan. "Fuck--" She cursed, pulling away, leaving a classic spit trail between their wetted lips. "You're good at this.." She gazed at him with half-lidded eyes and shuddered at the feeling of his thumbs on her clothed nipples, eyeing his hungry gaze.

He growled, still purring like a truck. He looked up to her, gaze heated as he rumbled out, _"Shirt off?"_ She immediately shucked off the blouse and pushed off her bra, the Demon loosening his tie and throwing it across the room. They grabbed at each other again and kissed briefly before Beetlejuice snaked his way down her neck and chest, leaving kisses and marks in his wake as he made his way to her tummy and kissing there, biting at her skirt and looking up at her with big puppy eyes. 

The look made her laugh, a hand moving down to pet his head, "you're so cute... My sweet Demon~" She cooed, making him get heart eyes as she giggled. "C'mon... Lemme taste you, gorgeous... Promise I'll be good for it!" He begged, clawing at her sides. She hummed, still petting him and making him purr. "Maybe some other time... Uhm, could we just snuggle? I don't know how ready I am right now... I don't mind getting you off." She voiced her troubles as he looked up at her, drool dripping down his chin.

"Mrrrgh... mkay.. " They moved themselves up to rest against the headboard of the bed and beside each other, in the midst of it Adellum got his pants off of him and snaked a hand into his underwear to get at his cock-- Definitely a thick one, he was already pre'ing all over himself. "F-Fuck Angel, that feels good... fuck, yeah..." He moaned, making her pussy flutter as her hand stroked him and squeezed him. 

Watching her touch him and feeling it sent him over the edge a lot quicker than he thought it would. Shouldn't be surprised, he was masturbating before this.. Looking at her heavy gaze at his wet cock made him throb once, twice-- WOAH!

Suddenly her mouth was on him, wet heat enveloping his head, then-- "Ohhh SHIT, h-honey, your mouth--!" She swallowed around him and hummed as the hand that stroked him came down past his balls to stretch his pussy with two fingers, making him cum instantly. He cried and moaned her name as his semen shot down her throat, some of it spilling out onto her chin as she came up and shyly smile up at him...

He panted as he came down from his high, looking over at her with so much adoration and curiosity. "Angel... Rrrgh, no faaaiiir...." He huffed, grabbing her and pulling her close, "You wanna cum?" He weakly asked, making her weakly giggle. "Ah... I have already.." When he glided his hand over her skirt he did feel a wet spot on the front, making him smirk and chuckle, pulling her close and holding her for snuggles.

"Yeah you did... " He purred, "do you know how long I've wanted ya?" He mentioned, making her blush. She shook her head, nestling into him and nuzzling his throat. "Mph... I was thinkin' about you before you got here... Can't wait to show you what yer missin' from ol' BJ..." He mumbled before closing his eyes and resting, making her ponder a bit.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his warmth and his paws, purring lovingly and kissing his neck before falling into a similar state of rest with a smile that made her feel safer than ever.


End file.
